


Fireworks

by Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel (Sarifel)



Series: The Second Yeerk War: Private Moments [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Ear Rubs, Fireworks, First Time, Humans Are Weird, M/M, Post-Canon, Set in the future, Sex in the Snow, Simultaneous Penetration, Teasing, Trances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifel/pseuds/Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel
Summary: Two Andalite warriors on shore leave at Earth get up to more than just watching the fireworks on New Year's Eve.





	Fireworks

My name is Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel.

 

I am a Warrior of the Andalite people, devoted to protecting the Alliance against the New Yeerk Empire. I’ve been fighting for years, and it’s hard to say if it’ll ever stop. But every warrior needs a little time off, and the Andalites I serve with and I have been rotated from the front for rest and relaxation. Just in time for a holiday I will probably never understand.

A purple and red burst lit up the sky above us as we stood in a stand of trees on the outskirts of a Human town. Around us, the snow lit up, reflecting the colors of the fireworks as they lit up the night sky.

To my left, Denirit tilted his head as he gazed up at the fireworks in concentration. <I am not entirely sure I understand the synchronization here.>

A loud BANG exploded overhead, scattering burning green and gold embers across the sky in a wide flower of light that fizzled into nothing as gravity caught and lowered it towards the ground.

<Synchronization?> I snorted very slightly as a smaller blue burst erupted to fill the void left by the passing of the green flares. <They're recreationally detonating explosives in mid-air, Denirit. I'm not sure there's any synchronization going on here.>

The Humans had a strange tradition to celebrate the arbitrary date they had chosen for their new year. They could have chosen apoapsis or periapsis to mark the date their planet completed a circuit around their homestar, or perhaps a solstice would have worked just as well. Even an equinox would make more sense.

But nope! They chose December 31st and January 1st, each and every year to mark the transition between the twelfth month of the last year- incidentally named Tenth Month, for some reason- and the first month of the new year. There was no real astronomical reason for the date- I guess they just weren't done partying yet. You see, Humans are very skittish about the winter solstice. They get really anxious and stressed out as the winter solstice approached and the days got shorter. They put up decorations, they strung up lights to illuminate the world as night came uncomfortably early for them, they began to make drinks much warmer than what they normally drink, and they wished each other well in strange and varied ways.

The atmosphere seemed almost apocalyptic- The Sun was disappearing, and they were trying to keep each other cheered up and happy as they faced what could be the end of daylight as they knew it. They seemed to be bracing each other for the start of an eternal winter.

As soon as the Sun rose on the Solstice, though, it was party time! They'd start to party, and they went nonstop for weeks afterwards just to celebrate the fact the Sun hadn't vanished as the days got longer again. I mean sure, they didn't _actually_ believe the Sun was going to vanish anymore, but that's where the tradition must have started. Somewhere, some-when, someone decided shorter days and colder weather meant the Sun was going away forever, and they needed a reason to be happy.

They said they had actual, individual holidays like Christmas or New Year's or Boxing Day, but those just all blurred together for me. It was all one giant winter festival, starting from the first parties around the Solstice and going through to New Year's, with just a few days to rest and gather their strength between bouts of revelry.

 

Another red-and-purple burst filled the sky, followed by a whistling yellow burst that crackled loudly.

Denirit smiled at me slightly. <Yes Sarifel, Synchronization. We are too far away to hear it, but they have music going to match the fireworks, and these shows always have an opening part and a closing spectacle.>

<They're literally firing explosives in the sky to tell 'demons' exactly what Humans will do to them if they ever bother Earth again,> I giggled. These days, _demons_ might as well mean Yeerks. <You mean they actually put more thought into it than that?>

He nodded, pulling his jacket a little tighter around himself. If it had been up to him, he'd still be on the _Kafit_ where it's nice and warm, not standing in in the woods on a snow-covered hill with me as we watched the fireworks from a safe distance.

Actually, come to think of it, the decision to come out here actually _had_ been up to Denirit. Why was he out here with me when he could be watching this online? I glanced at him curiously, a stalk-eye trained on the spectacle in the slight valley below us.

As much as the bright colors told me we weren't in the war right now, the bangs and pops and whistles reminded me of our battles just a little too much, and I jumped very slightly when a particularly loud bang caught my attention. The War-Prince and Junera were in the town with the Humans, watching the fireworks from closer up and probably explaining for the hundredth time that they were sorry for our incident with the eggnog earlier in the week. And who even knew where Bent-Leg was? Your guess is as good as mine- A Taxxon at the holidays? He was probably raiding somebody’s fridge for leftovers!

I momentarily stopped watching the fountains of white sparks that shot into the sky to look over the town itself. Exhibit A for all the winter holidays actually being one single holiday- They still hadn't taken down their Christmas decorations, they just added New Year's decorations to the mix.

<Sarifel, why is Earth so cold,> Denirit moaned quietly. He huffed, the air in front of his face clouding. <It is tolerable in the summer, but then this happens-> He gestured at the snow-covered ground around us- <and it becomes virtually uninhabitable.>

I laughed. <Are you kidding? The Humans are worried all of this isn't happening often enough anymore. They love the snow!>

He grumbled in response, zipping up his jacket. I had talked him into at least putting on some clothes for this- it was below freezing, after all, so a jacket and scarf weren't a bad idea. I had managed to actually put holes large enough into a knitted cap for my eyestalks so I could still see while keeping my head warm, and I adjusted my own jacket as I peered back at my own scarf, currently coiled around my tail like a snake. It was better than nothing, but nobody had quite figured out winter clothes for Andalites yet. All the Andalite tourists ended up being “snowbirds” and migrated towards the warmer regions of Earth whenever one part got cold.

I couldn't deny that I was cold, though. Perhaps not as cold as Denirit- more of me was covered. Denirit eyed the way I had wrapped my scarf around my tail enviously, and I laughed. <I can help you with that if you'd like,> I offered.

He nodded and undid his scarf quickly before holding his tail out straight. I took the bundle of cloth and carefully wrapped his tail, starting just below his blade and going to about two-thirds of the way up, all the while quietly laughing to myself. His scarf was much longer than mine because _somebody_ had a mild obsession with british sci-fi and time-traveling aliens with blue boxes who stole girls off for adventure. That was surprising, all things considered. His family had way too many problems with time travel. _We_ had too many problems with time travel. But nope, still gotta have the giant scarf.

Then again, I've been on what felt like a billion spaceships of every description and I still love _Star Trek:_ _The Next Generation_ , so maybe I didn't have any room to wonder. I really hoped the Human tendency to mimic their own fiction would eventually include the aesthetics they used on that show, because if their spaceships looked like the Enterprise-D on the inside, they'd be so much more comfortable for Andalites!

I straightened up from where I knelt in the snow to help him, stomping my front hooves just a little to shake the white powder from my legs, and to my surprise he turned and cupped the side of my face with a hand. In a moment he had leaned in, his forehead and the top of his nose pressing against mine, and we shared our breath.

He pulled away after a moment, blushing but smiling at me as I briefly chased his touch with a step forward. I could feel the warmth flooding my own face, and I found my gaze falling to the snow in embarrassment.

<Thank you,> he muttered, and I fell in beside him, our flanks pressed together to share our warmth as I laid my head against his shoulder. He didn't protest, only smiling a little brighter as our attention returned to the fireworks.

A trio of red, gold, and silver bursts filled the sky in a moment before more of those white fountains of fire joined them. I found it curious as I listened to the pops and whistles- they had given me twinges of anxiety before, but now they just seemed bright and cheerful.

Something coiled itself around my tail lightly, and blade locked in against blade gently. I turned an eye stalk to see- Denirit had wrapped the end of his tail around mine, and my blushing returned in force as I nestled in against him. We could tell ourselves that pressing our flanks together would just be to share our warmth in the cold, but this was purely affection, just like the breath-kiss.

He sighed happily, eyes fixed on the fireworks as purple and white flowers of light filled the sky. I shook my head slightly in amusement, closing my main eyes as we stood there. My left hand found his right hand, and I squeezed it gently. He turned, very slightly, in surprise- Usually he initiated these little moments we had fallen into.

I smiled up at him as I interlaced our fingers. <What?> I asked innocently as his eyes sparkled. My right hand rose to cradle the side of his face and I lifted my forelegs off the ground to press my face to his. Brow touched brow, nose touched nose, and I exhaled softly again as our eyes closed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist to support me. My arms slipped over his shoulders and my bent forelegs pressed against his upper legs for support, and we stood there for a moment, simply letting the warm of each other's breaths wash over our faces. My hearts pounded- I loved these moments, but they were always over too soon. I desperately wished for this one to last a little longer, but slowly he pulled away and I dropped back to the ground reluctantly as he watched me with a smile.

I smiled back, all of my eyes trained on him as our tails uncoiled and parted. There was something in his eyes, something I didn't quite understand- I'd never seen it there before. He turned towards the woods, away from the Human town, before glancing back at me with a stalk-eye. <Race you,> he offered.

Oh! I grinned, nodding. <You're on!>

 

He took off, and I gave him three seconds before leaping off after him, snow kicking up behind us as we ran. He was bigger, stronger, every bit an Andalite warrior, but I was faster. We both knew it, there was no way he'd ever beat me in a hoofrace. The forest tried to separate us, but fallen logs and icy boulders were nothing as I cleared them with energetic bounds and turned deftly to pass between a pair of trees and fall in beside him. My tail-blade knocked against his playfully before I pulled ahead, ramming through underbrush into a clearing.

He followed through the hole I plowed, and I spun on my front hooves to face him. His tail flashed low through the air, blade cutting into the snow and kicking up a spray of crystal powder towards me.

A challenge! With my hearts thundering, I powered back towards him, and our tails flashed through the air, blades knocking against each other in mock-fighting. He could beat me in any tail-fight if it lasted more than a few seconds, but I had already won. I pushed off the ground with my rear hooves and rammed him with my torso as our blades met again, knocking him over into the snow.

<Oof!> he grunted as he hit the ground. We blinked for a moment- no damage, he was fine. <Ow, you have wounded me! I am vanquished!> he cried with a laugh as I sprawled out on top of him. He wasn't going anywhere, and he rolled onto his back under me, forelegs tucked against his chest as he grinned up at me.

I lightly pinned his forelegs with my own as our tails coiled again. <I think I just beat you,> I cheered in sing-song.

He nodded, grabbing my upper body with his arms as he freed his forelegs and wrapped them around the curve of my back. <Yes, you did, but I got the prize,> he purred. He traced a hand slowly down the side of my face, and I did the same, but we both wanted more than these simple touch-kisses. We embraced, and our faces touched again in another brief breath-kiss.

<Oh?> I teased playfully. <What's your prize for losing?>

<You,> he replied, and my hearts leapt. I shifted my hips, wrapping my four legs around his torso, pinning him there on the ground. I wasn't going to let him pull away this time, and our kiss deepened as we shared the breath that gave us life. His pulse pounded under his skin, just as mine did, and my fingers dug lightly into the back of his jacket as I pressed more of my torso against his.

After a few long moments, we pulled back from the kiss, and he chuffed briefly before one of his hands found the side of my head. _Oh no_ , I thought in embarrassment as my heartbeat quickened. His fingers cupped around my flicking ear, thumb and forefingers working to massage it, and I nearly melted on top of him as the rest of his many fingers scratched at the place just behind the ear. I tilted my head into his hand eagerly. I whimpered pitifully for more, and he laughed.

If there was one thing Denirit could use to disarm me at any time, it was that, and I huffed several times as my main eyes closed. I was just grateful he didn't start calling me a good boy- I'd have to shove snow in his face if he did!

I buried my face in his neck as he continued to play with my ear, and though a bitterly cold wind had whipped up, the warmth between us was more than enough to drown it out as our tails twitched together. I was content to just lay there on top of Denirit, huffing as his fingers dug in behind my ear a little more, but then I froze as something even warmer than our shared body heat and breath pressed against my rear, just below the base of my tail.

I glanced up at Denirit with question as he blushed, and he pulled the base of his tail away. I realized with a growing blush of my own that he had shifted his rear hips, ever so slightly, to briefly tap his vent against mine. He looked like he was about to apologize for going too far, but I wasn't having it. My face pressed against his again as I shifted my hips in kind, and the bases of our tails ground together as our vents touched again. He squeaked in surprise, and I giggled. He didn't make that noise often enough!

After a moment of consideration, he asked a question, voice hopeful. <Are you sure?>

I purred my approval in turn without a word spoken, instead sharing my emotions and growing needs with him through thought-speak, and he blushed even brighter. Our tails wrapped even tighter, blades locked together as cloacal vents met and ground against each other. His grip on my body tightened as we huffed, our breathing quickly synchronizing- as he exhaled, I inhaled. As I let go, he drew in, and so we shared our heated breaths.

Something even warmer dug into the cleft of my vent, and my hearts skipped a beat. I ground my growing erection against his, and for a moment our breaths were caught in our lungs as we realized what we were about to do. As much as we wanted to, I realized that aside from some personal experimentation in my alone time or a couple of teasing rubs from Junera to get me flustered, I didn't have much experience with this. My only experience with being penetrated was a little experimentation I’d tried to see how flexible I really was.

Judging by the brief moment of question in Denirit's eyes as our lengths slid against each other, he wasn’t sure how this would work either. But he did have an idea, it seemed, as our shafts began to coil around each other the same way our tails had.

The clubbed head of his shaft found my anal opening as it dug into my cleft, and I sharply took in air in response. Denirit, it seemed, had an idea for how to make this easier, and he lifted an arm from our embrace to play with my ear again. I whimpered, feeling like putty under his fingers as my length grew into the space between our bellies, slicking and matting our fur with lubricating fluids. He could play me like a puppet, I realized as I again pressed my head into his hand for more. My entire body trembled in anticipation.

And then the puppet's strings were cut as my entire body went limp, heavy warmth flooding through me in an instant from his fingertips. I whimpered only slightly, thoughts fogging into dazed relaxation like I had fallen into asleep in a sunbeam, and I was only vaguely aware as he pushed his length into my entranced body. His fingers never left my ear, and in the small part of my mind not buried under the enthralling and sleepy bliss of the acquiring process, I felt like I could feel a bit of me becoming a part of him. It felt like a flow of energy, of essence, that reached from everything I was and into into his fingers, and for the briefest moment I was as aware of his body as I was of my own.

He only held the trance for a few moments, but it was long enough, and man, I wish I had thought of that myself. It felt so intimate, using acquiring like this, and as I rose from the warmth of the trance into full wakefulness again, a large amount of the warmth inside me never left. I realized I felt so very, very stretched and full under my tail, and I whimpered softly.

I didn't need to tell him that it had been okay for him to acquire me, I thought briefly as he whimpered in turn at my clenching around his length. He didn't need to ask for permission for anything. I slowly tightened my embrace around his body again as he eased the rest of his length into me with gentle thrusts, and I saw stars as the lips of his vent met mine again. My back arched slightly as I gave an emotion-laden cry, torn between the strange and stinging stretching that I had never felt before and the bliss it brought.

As I adjusted, he briefly nuzzled the side of my face, and we last there for a few moments to catch our breaths. My hands around his back slipped under his jacket and I dug my fingers into his fur there, drawing an approving rumble of thought-speak from him. I peered into his eyes and saw that same wonderful, mysterious glint I had seen before. That was when he flexed his prehensile length inside me, and bursts of light filled every corner of my sight like fireworks. He grinned mischievously, flexing again and again, sending pleasured spasms through me as I whimpered and moaned on his chest, eagerly begging for more.

<D-Deni...!> I couldn’t even finish his name as I groaned, but he purred in response all the same. An idea slowly came to me, interrupted briefly as he flexed his length again against my tunnel, and I slowly formulated an idea that my lust-addled mind could only scream _Yes! Yes!_ at. I found the concentration needed and began to return the favor as I concentrated on Denirit.

His eyes widened for a moment before lidding into a dazed smile as his essence flowed into me, and his movements within me slowed. His thought-speak, now just a constant stream of emotion with only snatches of partially formed words, rumbled even louder with approval. I slowly rocked my hips up, his length slipping part of the way out of me, and I shivered in delight as I flexed my own shaft to find the bottom of his vent. Huffing heavily, drawing as much air with each breath as I could as the growing cloud of pheromones only further fueled the fire burning inside me now, I found my target. Denirit’s body, still limp under the acquiring trance, offered no resistance as I slipped my own length into his tunnel, and I gingerly rocked my hips down, burying my length into him and his length back into me.

If I thought what he had been doing before could take my breath away, then I was an idiot. As the trance wore off, he flexed around my length just as I had done to him, while his own need flexed inside me again. I went limp immediately, huffing still as words and even thoughts were chased away. I found only one thing in my head- _two can play at that game!_ And with a drunken giggle, I began to rock my hips.

Every inch I rolled my hips forward was an inch his length slipped out of me and my length pushed into him. Every inch backwards buried his length deeper into me and pulled my length out of him. He shuddered under me before desperately pulling my face to his with a hand, and again we shared our heated breath as we began to do everything we could to propel each other onwards. He would flex, and I clenched around him. I would rock my hips, and he’d clench around me. The bitter cold of the wind and snow only pushed us on further- we were each other’s only source of heat, and we gripped each other as tightly as we could with our limbs tangled around each other’s bodies and our tails intertwined.

We shared our breath as long as we could, rhythmic breathing becoming ragged and irregular as we burned through each other’s oxygen. We grew lightheaded, and we parted the kiss only slightly to draw in fresher, musk-laden air from around us as our pheromones mingled. Soon we found a new rhythm with our breaths that matched the rolling of my rear hips and the grinding of our vents together.

Denirit hit his peak first, and my only warning was his wordless cry before his shaft twitched even harder than it had before. Flowers of light again danced in front of my eyes, and I clenched around his pulsing length as warmth flooded my insides. I rocked back on his length, taking each quivering inch into me as he came, every pulsing jet of his cum flooding me and spilling back out along his length and across our tails. Our breath-kiss parted as I lifted my head to sharply draw in fresh air, and as the final pulses of his orgasm flooded my tunnel and congealed into a plug around his length, I buried my face in his neck again.

We laid there for several moments, catching our breath as he clenched around my length. I playfully twitched it against his muscles, drawing a gasp from him, and slowly he found his thoughts again as we huffed in the winter air.

<Sari, f-finish,> he stammered out as he clenched around me again. I didn’t need to be told twice! My hips began to rock again, dragging the lips of my vent across his flesh and forcing more of his seed to leak from me as I thrust into him again and again.

He clenched in time with my thrusts, and shortly I inhaled deeply as my body tensed and waves of warmth pushed through me. The flowers of light returned, joined with the pounding of my hearts and his in my ears, and I groaned softly as I fell limp. Every sensation except for the pulsing of my shaft dulled in those moments. I could feel the contractions pushing through my length, expelling pulses of thin, runny fluid that would slowly congeal before being followed by a thicker fluid that expanded to plug him.

And then there was a moment where the warmth inside me turned thick like syrup and time seemed to slow. I stared into Denirit’s eyes in a strange bliss, and belatedly I realized he was acquiring me again. I felt Denirit’s fingers behind my ear again, and I lazily tilted my head into the attention he offered. Everything was hazy, and I was vaguely aware of warmth and stickiness like molten honey under my tail and around my length, but that feeling...It never seemed to end.

And slowly, as the trance lifted and time sped back up, I felt the final pulses of my orgasm fade into a slow dribble of fluid. I gave a drunken giggle as I relaxed there on Denirit’s chest.

<Good boy,> he giggled with a gentle scratching behind my ear. My face flushed immediately and I buried it in his neck, groaning. Why did he and Junera both have to do that to me?

After several more minutes of just laying there, we slowly disentangled. I raised my hips, separating our bodies as our shafts slipped free of each other’s tunnels, and I belatedly realized we would have to clean up as I saw the faint pink of Andalite cum smeared across his vent and rump. I momentarily traced my hands over his cock, eliciting another purr from him. Showing him what tricks I knew would have to wait, however. <We should probably get to the ship before everyone else does so we can clean up before they get back.>

Denirit nodded, blushing hard. <You are right. I am sorry, I had not even thought about that.> He rolled over and stood up, briefly shivering as his penis dragged through the snow. I giggled and helped brush some of the ice off of his back before we headed back, our flanks pressed together and our tails interlocked again as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

 

By the time we returned to the ship, our erections had deflated, our passions tamed, and our vents were closed again, but the smell and smeared seed on our rumps were dead giveaways. I sighed- I sincerely hoped we didn’t get caught.

<Oh no,> Denirit moaned. Junera was waiting at the top of the ramp for us, leaned against the inner frame and glaring at us. My hearts twisted for a moment- I thought she was okay with the relationship we had. I mean, she is my life-mate, but she'd been the one to push Denirit and me together as blade-mates. How could she be angry now?

What she said, though, was both a relief and an embarrassment at the same time.The mock-anger on her face turned into a mischievous smile. <Really, Sari? You let him plug you up before letting me try?>

I blinked up at her in confusion. <You saw us?>

<You two weren’t exactly subtle. I think the War-Prince has been scandalized- you two aren’t allowed on the ship until you get cleaned up.> She bent over and picked up a bucket of water and a brush before carrying them down the ramp towards us.

Denirit was absolutely horrified by the thought of having to clean up in the cold and snow. <But...we will freeze to death if we try to clean up out here.>

She shrugged. <Well It’s your fault for waiting until now, Denirit. Seriously, in the snow? That’s brave, even for you.>

I chuckled weakly. I actually rather enjoyed the contradictions of warmth and cold, but I was shivering now as I tried to lower my tail to protect my vent from a cold gust of wind. <Is the water warm, at least?>

Junera’s eyes glittered. <It would have been if you two had gotten back here ten minutes ago. So, Denirit...> She grinned at him. <Do you think you’d be up for a more thorough team-building exercise sometime? I think Sari could use a little more training.>

I stared at Junera, my mind going numb. Was she seriously suggesting...?

<I do not see why not.> He glanced at me, eyes glittering as well. <You would have to ask Sarifel, of course. I think you just broke him with that suggestion.>

I whimpered weakly as they both looked at me. <Um...> They both grinned, and my hearts fluttered in anticipation. Both of them? Together? I had a feeling I’d be in for a long night when we got around to it, but I couldn’t resist. I couldn’t sound too eager, though, and I tried to temper my response with hesitation. <Uh, sure? Why not?>

Junera giggled and lifted a hand to play with my ear, and I groaned, but I couldn’t help tilting my head into it. Denirit laughed as she mirrored his trick. <Good boy, Sari. Good boy.>

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set years after several of my other stories that I'll be uploading over time and is, so far, the only explicit one. But it's New Year's Eve, so it seemed appropriate to post this now! 
> 
> I've tried to keep spoilers for the rest of my stories to a minimum! I should begin uploading the rest with these characters sometime this week!


End file.
